En busca de mi Redencion
by InsaneExile
Summary: Ash un ex-gerenal de la organización criminal Team Rocket busca su redención en la región de Kalos, para ello tendran que aceptar lo que hizo en el pasado y buscar la manera de estar en paz consigo mismo otra vez, pero durante su viaje conocerá a varias chicas que se enamoran de el y lucharan por su corazon. ¿Sera capaz Ash de enamorarse de una mientras busca su redención?
1. Chapter 1 Espiritu

_**Capítulo 1: Un espíritu**_

La región de Kalos, una de las regiones más avanzadas y ricas del mundo reconocida por sus tradiciones, estilo de vida, música, leyendas, arte. Sus habitantes llevan una vida muy movida en su gran mayoría trabajando para sacar a Kalos adelante, las diferentes poblaciones van desde la enorme metrópolis de ciudadLumiose, otras ciudades más tranquilas como Romantis, hasta pequeños pueblos como pueblo Boceto, en los últimos años no solo Kalos sino también todo el mundo se vio afectado por un gran ataque del Team Rocket. Por suerte gracias a la intervención de la Organización mundial Pokemon se pudo evitar una guerra a gran escala, todas las regiones se vieron afectadas, pero la que más sufrió fue Kalos que perdió una gran parte de su población producto de la crueldad del Team Rocket y su ambición de controlar el mundo. Han pasado ya 3 años desde que termina la lucha y el pueblo de Kalos todavía se recupera de todo el daño causado, aun la gente siente el dolor de ver sus ciudades, pueblos, monumentos, etc totalmente destruidos sin embargo las labores de construcción trabajan lo más rápido posible para que Kalos vuelva a la normalidad

Pero nuestra historia se centra en un joven de 22 años un ex-general del Team Rocket, quien se encuentra vagando por Kalos pues el siente que no merece regresar a Kanto después de todo el dolor que le hizo pasar no solo a Kalos sino a todas las regiones. Durante la batalla vivió una experiencia que le cambio la vida, antes de la guerra el era uno de los generales más respetados del Team Rocket, que luchaba siempre por sacar adelante a su escuadrón, paso a ser un caparazón vacío, sin ninguna meta, solo con una gran decepción y pena de si mismo. Ciertas noches recordaba los horrores de la batalla en Lumiose, eso le dejo una gran herida profunda, recordaba como su escuadrón moría frente a sus ojos producto de las bombas que el Team Rocket lanzo contra la ciudad sin importar que los suyos estaban ahí, pudo ver como sus cuerpos explotaban, sus órganos cubrían el lugar todo fue un espectáculo de horror sin precedentes

Ash: "Otra vez esos recuerdos" se reprochó a si mismo dentro de su mente mientras caminaba apoyándose de los arboles pues se encontraba en un gras bosque, se sentía muy débil, no había ingerido alimentos en tres días, el agua se le acabo. Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado escucho un paso de agua lo que significaba que había un rio cerca y posiblemente algo de comida.

Ash avanzaba casi arrastrándose, ya respiraba por la boca producto del cansancio, pero desde que decidió vagar por Kalos acepto que si vida sería así, decidió embarcarse en una especie de viaje para expiar sus culpas, pero eso no funciono aún se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, no le importaba si me moría de hambre, pasar días caminado sin descansar, no probar una gota de agua en largos periodos de tiempo, nada de eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

Avanzo por el bosque hasta que logro ver el rio, no era muy profundo y su corriente era muy lenta, sintió lo seca que estaba su boca y con la fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia el rio y cayo de rodillas frente a él, con las manos comenzó a tomar agua de forma muy rápida, pero se atraganto y comenzó a toser mucho luego de un rato se tranquilizó y comenzó a tomar más lento aprovecho de sacar a su equipo para que ellos también se hidrataran.

*Gruñidos*

Ash se encontraba ahora sentado frente al rio, se apoyaba con sus manos para no caer y escucho como su estómago rugía " debe haber algunas bayas por aquí, pero ya casi no tengo fuerzas como para subir a los árboles y mis pokemons también, pero tengo que intentarlo si muero aquí no lograre expiar mi pasado" con un plan en mente Ash logro ver un árbol con unas manzanas pero la fuerzas le faltaban aun así que intento escalar cuidando donde pisaba lo que menos quería era caer y hacerse daño, pero las cosas no salieron como el esperaba pues una roma se rompió haciendo que este cayera golpeándose la cabeza, quedo inconsciente al tacto y su mala suerte aumento cayendo en un lugar algo inclinado pero lo suficiente como para hacerlo rodar hacia el rio. Boca arriba flotaba con la corriente del rio el cual se lo llevaba sin un rumbo fijo.

La corriente del rio arrastro al cuerpo de Ash hacia un cascada pero para su suerte había unas rocas al final donde al golpearse quedo atorado.

¿Uh?- un golpe es seco provoco un golpe difícil de ignorar para un hombre de edad avanzada que se encontraba junto a su Medicham en una de las rocas meditando, curioso se asomó para ver que provoco el sonido y vio el cuerpo de Ash flotando en el agua y esto lo sorprendió bastante que con ayuda de Medicham logro subir a Ash a las rocas y le tomó el pulso, - esta… vivo – dijo con algo de sorpresa pues creía que el joven se encontraba muerto pero un fuerte gruñido le llamo la atención – pobre debe tener hambre – le pidió a Medicham que le trajera la canasta de comida donde el hombre tomo un poco de carne el olor de la comida llegó hasta Ash el cual inmediatamente despertar tosiendo una gran cantidad de agua.

Ash: Oww - sobándose la cabeza - ¿Dónde estoy? – dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor - ¿estoy vivo? – pregunto mientras parpadeaba varias veces y se tocaba el cuerpo.

Hombre: Saludos joven viajero, tuviste mucha suerte de que te encontrara – dije el hombre mientras le acercaba un plato de carne a Ash.

Ash abrió los ojos y con algunas lagrimas se lanzo y devoro rápidamente el pedazo de carne.

Ash: Gracias, muchas gracias – dijo mientras hacía unas reverencia – emm… ¿no tendrá un poco mas de casualidad, un poco de comida para mi equipo? – pregunto algo avergonzado mientras mantenía la cabeza en el suelo mientras su estómago rugía con fuerza.

Hombre: *riéndose* - Pues claro no tengas vergüenza come todo lo quieras y para tu equipo tengo algunas bayas – ofreció el hombre muy amablemente.

Ash casi lloraba por la amabilidad del hombre y saco a su equipo para que comiera, pero cuando iba a tomar otro pedazo de carne su mano se detuvo por alguna razón no podía tomar esa comida aunque se la estaba ofreciendo con una expresión de tristeza alejo la canasta.

Ash: Gracias por la comida le pagare por el pedazo que me comí antes – dijo con una mirada decaída –

Hombre: Pero que dices, ¡estas muriendo de hambre

! – dijo mientras le acercaba la canasta otra vez – no me perdonaría si dejo a una persona morir de hambre..

Ash: Pero esta es su comida, usted también tiene que comer – dijo algo cabizbajo

Hombre: Adelanto yo no necesito comer en cambio tu si – dijo de forma serena.

Ash: Pero no lo merezco… no sabe quien soy, las cosas que hice en el pasado – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cara.

Hombre: Eres un joven arrepentido por lo que veo – dijo mientras examinaba el comportamiento del joven – ¿Qué importa lo que fuiste en el pasado?, lo que importa es quien eres ahora – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash al escuchar esas palabras reclamo sorprendido mientras lo miraba directamente

Ash: ¿Cómo no puede importar? – pregunto molesto – a todas esa personas que asesine, familias que destruí, todo el daño que le cause al mundo – se le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas – no hay nada más que pueda hacer… ¡solo puedo estar arrepentido por el resto de mi vida! – dijo mientras golpeaba la roca con fuerza y sus pokemon observaban a su entrenador muy tristes.

Hombre: Entonces, ¿Qué puedes hacer ahora? – dijo con un tono serio – si te mueres de hambre ellos no revivirán, si te tratas mal nada del pasado cambiara

Ash: ¡¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?! – pregunto furioso y con varias lágrimas en su cara

Hombre: Busca la manera de redimirte – Ash simplemente miro al hombre con curiosidad – no me preguntes como, pues no lo sé, pero tanto años de vida me dieron la experiencia para decirte que cuando encuentres tu camino a tu redención lo sabrás, debes seguir buscando – acto seguido tomo a Ash de los hombre haciendo que este retroceda un poco – ¡pero solo lo podrás buscar si estas vivo!

Esas palabras dejaron muy pensativo a Ash, al principio es solo quería vivir hasta que ya no pudiera más, pues sentía que él no merecía vivir más, pero el hombre le hizo darse cuenta que si el moría nada de lo que hizo cambiaría el futuro, si bien ya no podía reparar todo el daño que hizo, podría soñar con enmendar algo.

Ash: "Este hombre tiene razón" – abrió los ojos como platos – " no tiene sentido que siga así, ¡Debo encontrar la forma de redimirme para poder estar en paz conmigo mismo!" – estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que olvido que tenía hambre y vio como sus pokemons lo observaban esperando que les dijera algo – " este hombre es muy sabio casi parece que fuera.." - miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el hombre ya no estaba.

Bajo su mirada y se dio cuenta que aún estaba allí.

Ash: "Gracias, enserio muchas gracias" – acto seguido encaro a su equipo – chicos este espíritu tiene razón no podemos cambiar lo que hicimos en el pasado, pero podemos soñar con alcanzar una vida en paz otra vez, que me dicen ¿están conmigo? – acto seguido su equipo gruño es señal de que nunca abandonarían a su entrenador y que estarían con el hasta el fin – chicos muchas gracias – acto seguido tomo la canasta y miro a donde antes se encontraba el hombre – Muchas gracias espíritu por darme una razón para vivir, y también por la comida – después de guardar a su equipo se fue casi saltando de alegría del lugar, el sonido del agua chocando con las rocas era ensordecedor.

Hombre: ¡Espera no soy un espíritu, me resbale de la roca, regresa! – gritaba el hombre mientras colgaba de una rama y su Medicham volvía con una cuerda para ayudar a sus entrenador


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo

_**Capitulo 2: El comienzo**_

Los pueblos de la región de Kalos sin duda se diferencian del resto de localidades de la región, a pesar de que cada uno tiene su toque de modernidad sin duda ese aire de paz y tranquilidad se mantiene como una buena opción para escapar de las grandes ciudades. Pero en todo Kalos no existe un pueblo con lo puede ser pueblo Boceto al estar rodeado por grandes montañas y pequeños bosque le da ese toque especial que no tienen otros pueblos.

Aquí nos centramos es una gran casa que le pertenecía al Prof. Sycamore la cual se convirtió en su nuevo laboratorio desde que el suyo fue destruido producto del ataque del Team Rocket a ciudad Luminose, aquí el aun continua sus investigaciones junto a sus asistente Sophie los cuales actualmente se encontraban analizando unas piedras que una invitada trajo hace unos días.

Sophie: Y qué le parece Prof?, creen que estas piedras estén relacionadas con la Mega evolución? – pregunto la mujer mientras le entregaba una taza de café al profesor el cual se encontraba sentado frente a un gran monitor observando los datos de las piedras.

Prof Sycamore: No lo sé Sophie, en cierta manera la energía que emiten en casi la misma que se produce durante el proceso de la mega evolución, pero se comportan de una manera muy distinta, pero debo admitir que me sorprendí al ver estas piedras, en mis años de investigación jamás escuches hablar de ellas.

Sophie: Bueno es entendible que no escuchara de ellas, después de todo según esa chica solo se encuentran en Alola.

Prof Sycamore: Si te soy sincero me sorprendió un poco cuando llego aquí pero gracias a ella tengo muchos datos acerca de la región de Alola – dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café – por cierto donde esta ella ahora?

Sophie: Creo que está afuera entrenado un poco – dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y observaba a una chica de unos 19 años de cabello rubio el cual estaba atado con una coleta, una camiseta de color blanco con el cuello azul, una falda de color blanco con una línea azul en la parte baja y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco.

Esta chica de llama Lillie la cual desde hace unas 2 semanas que vive con el Prof Sycamore, ella residía en Alola pero durante el ataque del Team Rocket ella perdió a todos sus amigos y a su familia mientras ella solo se escondía por el miedo, después de que todo termino ella se sintió culpable por no poder hacer nada así que le pidió al Prof Kukui que la entrenara para ser una gran entrenadora y poder ayudar en caso de que se repitiera un ataque así, pero él se negó diciendo que con el no aprendería mucho así que le sugirió ir con el Prof Sycamore el cual junto a él fueron los únicos profesores regionales que sobrevivieron. Desde que Lillie llego con el Prof Sycamore no para de entrenar todos los días junto con su tres pokemons los cuales era un Vulpix de Alola de nombre Shiron, una Popplio llamada Diva y una pequeña Eevee llamada Sakura.

Sophie: Oye Lillie el almuerzo está listo vienes a comer? – dijo la mujer para llamar la atención de la rubia.

Lillie: Si en un momento voy – dijo mientras se secaba el sudor que tenía en su frente y anotaba unas cosas en su libreta – bien hoy mejoramos un poco si seguimos así pronto evolucionaran y seremos más fuertes – dijo mientras recibía una afirmación por parte de su equipo – Saben lo eh estado pensando, deberíamos ir al bosque a luchar contra los pokemons salvajes, una cosa es entrenar aquí, pero otra cosa en tener una batalla de verdad, que dicen?, están conmigo? – dijo mientras observaba como sus pokemons se observaban entre ellos con duda, pero al final decidieron responder a los sentimientos de su entrenadora y con una mirada desafiante asintieron – Bien después del almuerzo iremos al bosque.

El almuerzo transcurría con calma Lillie debía admitir que la comida que preparaba Sophie era muy buena, mientras almorzaba Lillie contaba de sus avances mientras el profesor le daba algunos consejos, puede que él no sea un gran entrenador pero si tenía algunos trucos que le podían ayudar a Lillie, el almuerzo termino y Lillie decido ayudar a Sophie con los platos, una vez termino fue a buscar al profesor Sycamore el cual se encontraba en el patio alimentado a unos pokemons.

Lillie: Profesor podemos hablar un segundo? – dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Prof Sycamore: Seguro Lillie – Dijo mientras dejaba la comida pokemon a un lado y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que había cerca – bien dime, de que quieres hablar?

Lillie: Vera lo eh estado pensando y decidí ir al bosque a entrenar contra los pokemons salvajes – dijo con una voz firme pero con algo de miedo.

Prof Sycamore: Lillie no estoy seguro de que debas ir, es verdad que los pokemons de por aquí no son muy fuertes, pero tu aun eres muy nueva en esto de entrenar y tu equipo aun no tienen experiencias en combate, sé que quieres volverte más fuertes pero aun no es el momento de ir a luchar contra pokemons salvajes – dijo con un tono un tanto firme y paternal, si bien en cierto que se conocen desde hace poco él ya la ve como una hija.

Lillie: ¿¡Pero si no hago esto como estaré lista para luchar contra unas futuras amenazas!? – grito la pobre rubia la cual sintió que la estaban protegiendo otra vez – ¡No quiero ser más alguien que deban proteger por siempre! – dijo mientras observaba al profesor Sycamore con unas pocas lágrimas de frustración.

Prof Sycamore: * _Puedo ver que está decidida a hacer esto, pero a la vez veo siento miedo en sus palabras_ * - dijo mientras analizaba a la rubia - * ella aún se siente dolida por perder a sus seres queridos, en cierta manera le estoy haciendo sentir lo mismo que vivió durante el ataque, ese sentimiento de sentirse una carga para todos *

Lillie: ¡Por favor profesor!, le prometo tener cuidado – dijo la rubia mientras agachaba su cabeza esperando que el profesor entendiera sus sentimientos.

Prof: * suspiro * - está bien Lillie puedes ir – dijo para luego ser abrazado por la rubia lo cual el corresponde – solo promete que tendrás cuidado y si ves que algo es muy peligroso no lucharas y volverás aquí inmediatamente

Lillie: Si profesor se lo prometo – dijo para luego levantarse e irse corriendo a preparar sus cosas para ir al bosque.

Prof Sycamore: * _Bueno por esta época no hay muchos pokemons peligrosos por los alrededores, pero aun así, ¿por qué siento que algo pasara?_

No muy lejos de allí Ash se encontraba atravesando el bosque, el agua y la comida se le habían acabado hace unas horas, se encontraba muy hambriento, sediento y agotado pero aun así luchaba por seguir caminando

Ash: * _Ya he avanzado demasiado como para dejarme ganar por el agotamiento, solo debo aguantar un poco más, de seguro un poco más adelante encontrare un lugar para descansar y con algo de suerte comida y agua * -_ él se encontraba avanzando poco a poco para evitar chocar contra algo, si fuera por el sacaría a su Lucario para que le ayudara a ver pero del mismo modo que el su equipo se encuentra muy agotado y con hambre por lo cual solo los usaría en caso de emergencia.

Continuo avanzando lentamente pero no contaba que había un pendiente muy inclinada por la cual cayó, mientras rodaba se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar un daño mayor, cuando llego a suelo plano se sentía un poco adolorido y con unas pequeñas heridas pero nada grave, al mirar al frente pudo notar que se encontraba en una pequeña especie de planicie por lo cual decidió avanzar con la esperanza de encontrar agua o comida cerca, pero en eso momento escucho un grito no muy lejos de su posición, a pesar de estar cansando decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando llego al lugar pudo ver cómo había una chica rubia en el suelo cerca del árbol con un Popplio, Vulpix y Eevee frente a ella completamente debilitados pero lo que más sorprendía es que frente a los tres pequeños había un gran Ursaring dispuesta a atacar a la pobre joven.

Ash: * ¿¡ _Que hace un Ursaring por aquí!?,_ ¿¡S _e supone que en esta zona no hay pokemons muy peligros!? –_ pudo observar como la joven se encontraba paralizada por el miedo y no se podía mover _– * ¿Qué haces?,_ ¡ _sal de ese lugar!_ – pensó mientras vio como el Ursaring cargaba contra ella.

Lillie: E-Espera…. ¡perdóname! – suplicaba la joven entre lágrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando su muerte.

De repente Lillie comenzó a sentir como era cargada por alguien, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver cómo era cargada por un joven de pelo color azabache y ojos color caramelo, rápidamente Ash la pone en un lugar seguro y encara al Ursaring.

Ash: ¡Huye, vete de aquí rápido! – dijo mientras sacaba a su Spectile, ese momento parecía eterno para ella, quien no respondía – ¿¡me estas escuchando, VETE!? – grito Ash para sacar de trance a la joven la cual lo miro.

Lillie: ¡N-no me puedo ir tengo que vencerlo! – dijo Lillie mientras intentaba ponerse de pie lo cual no lograba producto del miedo.

Ash: ¡No sea estúpida no puedes contra el! – dijo Ash mientras la tomaba de los hombros haciendo que ella lo viese frente a frente – yo me encargare del Ursaring tu solo ponte a salvo.

Lillie quedo impactada por la mirada del joven el cual solo de dio la vuelta para pelear contra el Ursaring.

Lillie: ¡E-Espera por favor, mis pokemons, tengo que salvarlos! – dijo la chica mientras Ash podía observar como los tres pequeños seres estaban cerca de los pies del Ursaring

Ash: * _Maldición, quería acabar con el de un solo golpe, pero esos tres pequeños me impiden lanzar un ataque fuerte * –_ dijo Ash mientras analizaba la situación y veía como Spectile luchaba para mantenerse de pie - * _mierda Spectile no aguantara mucho, tengo que encontrar la manera de acabar con el sin lastimar a los pokemons *_ – dijo Ash para ver como el Ursaring se encontraba cerca de un árbol – * _¡eso es! *_ – Spectile utiliza Látigo cepa en la rama de ese árbol.

Spectile obedeció a su entrenador y uso Látigo cepa, el Ursaring pensó que ese ataque era para él lo cual esquivo pero eso era lo que Ash quería, Spectile aprovecho que su Látigo se enrollo es la rama del árbol para impulsarse hacia delante y quedar en el punto ciego de Ursaring, Spectile aprovecho para usar Hoja aguda contra el logrando dar un golpe critico lo cual lo dejo fuera de combate.

Ash regreso a su Spectile a su pokéball para luego ir a donde están los tres pequeños debilitados y tomarlo en sus brazos para luego ir con la rubia y devolvérselos.

Ash: Aquí están sanos y salvos – dijo Ash mientras se agachaba para entregarle sus pokemons a la chica la cual solo se puso a llorar y lo abrazo lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa.

Lillie: Gracias…. Muchas gracias – dijo mientras ella lloraba en su hombre y Ash correspondía el abrazo para intentar calmarla un poco.

Ash: Esta bien… déjalo salir… pasaste un mal momento – dijo Ash mientras comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Lillie tenía varios sentimientos por un lado se sentía patética por que otra vez la estaban salvando y se sentía una inútil por no poder hacer nada para ayudar al joven durante la batalla, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como los brazos del chica le hacían sentir muy cálida y protegía, era una sensación que le hacía sentir muy bien algo que pensé que perdió cuando sus amigos y familiares murieron. Ese sentimiento….. ese sentimiento llamado….. amor.


	3. Chapter 3 Valor

**Capítulo 3: Valor**

Por alguna razón ella no quería romper el abrazo, ella no sabía cómo explicar cómo se sentía ahora mismo, al principio se sentía una inútil por ser salvada otra vez pero poco a poco ese sentimiento se fue y ahora mismo sentía mucha seguridad entre los brazos del joven, ese cariño, esa calidez que hace mucho tiempo no sentía le hacía sentir muy bien y deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar en algún momento.

Ella sintió como le joven rompió el abrazo y la miro de frente como inspeccionándola a ver si estaba bien, podía observar muy bien esos ojos color caramelo, esa mirada penetrante, ella quería decir algo pero no podía, estaba completamente perdida en la mirada de su salvador, de repente sintió algo cálido y áspero en su cuello, era la mano del joven que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta su mejilla para limpiarle un poco, esa sensación áspera se sentía muy bien.

Ash: Parece que no tienes nada serio – dijo el azabache mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para darle espacio – sientes que te duele algo?.

Por más que intentara articular una palabra no podía, Lillie quería hablar con él pero por más que intentara no podía hablar.

Ash: No te culpo que no puedas hablar, acabas de pasar por un momento muy peligroso y estás hablando con un completo desconocido – Ash comenzó a analizar a la chica de pies a cabeza, su ropa blanca estaba algo sucia y un poco rota, sus brazos no tenían ningún daño, su bello rostro aun tenia algunas lágrimas, su cabello rubio estaba completamente sucio, sus piernas estaban aparentemente bien hasta que se fijos en sus tobillos y observo un golpe bastante feo, con mucho cuidado toco el área afectada y escucho un pequeño quejido de la chica – te duele mucho?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente dio otro pequeño quejido pues Ash ahora volvió a tocar la zona afectada pero un poco más fuerte que la última vez

Ash: No parece tener algo roto, tal vez es solo un esguince – seguido de esto Ash busco en su bolso una cuantas vendas que tenia de emergencia y una medicina, con mucho cuidado comenzó a masajear el lugar afectado y coloco la vende alrededor de su tobillo – con eso debería bastar por ahora, lo mejor será llevarte a un hospital para que te revisen, hay algún lugar cerca de aquí?

Lillie: S-si… - como podía intentaba articular las palabras - p-pueblo Boceto no está muy lejos de aquí -

Ash: Crees poder caminar? – pregunto Ash mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse.

Ella toma la mano de Ash y como pudo se levantó, al intentar dar un paso casi pierde el equilibrio pero Ash la ayudo a mantenerse de pie

Ash: Tomare eso como un no – Ash rápidamente miro el cielo y por la posición del sol posiblemente sean poco más de las cinco de la tarde, si el la hiciera caminar posiblemente anochecería antes de llegar a pueblo Boceto por lo cual solo tenía una opción – que tan lejos esta ese pueblo?

Lillie: C-como a unos 4 kilómetros de aquí – a pesar de que se había calmado un poco el simple hecho de estar cerca de Ash hacia que se sintiera muy nerviosa

Ash: * suspiro * Bien te cargare hasta el pueblo.

Lillie apenas tuvo tiempo para decir algo cuando en un movimiento rápido Ash ya la estaba cargando como su fuera una princesa, esto por supuesto le saco un gran sonrojo a la rubia la cual solo observo a Ash con mucha vergüenza

Ash: No te preocupes esto no es nada para mí – dijo mientras comenzó a caminar.

Lillie solo podía observar como al caminar el poco viento movía su cabello, también pudo observar otros rasgos de su salvador, como unas marca que tenia de bajo de sus ojos, su piel un poco morena hasta que otra vez se fijó en sus ojos, por alguna razón sus ojos tenían algo que le llamaba la atención, ella estaba tan concentrada que no escuchaba que la estaban llamando.

Ash: Oye… me escuchas? – dijo Ash mientras la movía un poco para llamar la atención cosa que logro.

Lillie: Ehh?

Ash: Hasta que reaccionas, te estaba preguntando que que hacías por aquí tu sola, puede ser muy peligroso sabes?

Lillie: Y-yo…. Yo simplemente quería ser más fuerte – esto lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz cosa que Ash noto.

Ash: Mas fuerte?, porque? – hasta donde el sabia ninguna de las ligas estaba en marcha debía a que los gobiernos de cada regiones están usando todo el dinero para reparar los daños que aún estaban presente en algunas ciudades por ende los gimnasios tampoco estaban funcionando.

Lillie: Veras…. Hace tiempo con todo eso del Team Rocket la región de dónde vengo Alola fue la más afectada debía a su falta de entrenadores de elite, solo teníamos a los kahunas, los capitanes, el profesor Kukui y otros entrenadores que estaban haciendo el recorrido insular, entre ellos estaban varios de mis amigos y también mi madre y mi hermano – antes de poder continuar ella comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas – todos ellos murieron protegiéndome durante el combate…. Yo solo fui una carga para ellos… por mi culpa mis amigos y mi familia murieron - no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y ahora lloraba a todo pulmón recordando cómo sus seres queridos murieron por protegerla.

Ash se sentía como una maldita basura, frente a él estaba una de las millones de personas que fueron afectados por los planes de Team Rocket , si bien es cierto que el no participo en Alola fueron sus estrategias lo que lograron una victoria en esa región, el simple hechos de escuchar el llanto de la chica le hacía desear a Ash volver en el tiempo y evitar que todo esto hubiera pasado, Ash hubiera continuado autoalimentándose si no fuera porque la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos .

Lillie: Por eso quiero volverme más fuertes – esta vez su tono de tristeza paso a ser algo determinado – me di cuenta que mis lágrimas y mis penas no arreglaran nada, la única manera de honrar a mis seres queridos es haciéndome más fuertes y ayudar a reconstruir mi región y estar preparada para luchar en caso de que algo así vuelva a pasar, no me importa cuando veces caiga o me lastime, no me rendiré hasta ser la entrenadora más fuerte del mundo.

Las palabras de la chica le abrieron la mente a Ash, es exactamente lo que le dijo el espíritu en la cascada, por más que él se arrepienta nada de eso arreglara los daño que causo ni tampoco lo ayudara a estar en paz consigo mismo otra vez, el espíritu le digo que tenía que buscar una manera de redimirse, quizás esta chica sea la clave de su redención?.

Ash: *risas* se ve que tienes mucho valor, no todos se recuperan tan rápido después de estar tan cerca de la muerte, tienes potencial chica, estoy seguro de que lograras tu objetivo muy pronto – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Rápidamente un gran sonrojo apareció en la cara de Lillie. Para ella esa sonrisa fue como su sol al final de un camino oscuro, por muchos años ella se sintió sola y vacía, necesitaba a alguien que se preocupara por ella, que cuidara de ella y sobre todo que sintiera cariño por ella

Ash: Por cierto aun no nos hemos presentado – afirmo sacando de sus fantasías a la chica – me llamo Ash mucho gusto.

Lillie: Y-yo me llamo Lillie, un placer – dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, por algunas razón se sentía muy cómoda y algo cansada, fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que callo complemente dormida cosa que Ash noto.

Ash: Eso descansa un poco, te lo mereces después de a ver pasado por algo así, aunque tú no lo creas eres mucho más valiente que yo – dijo mientras movía unos mechones del cabello de Lillie – ten un buen sueño – dijo mientras vio como una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lillie y posteriormente retomo su caminata.


End file.
